


The Key To Happiness

by CaithyCat



Series: This Love Is Ours: A WooGyu Family Series [8]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, woogyufamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Woohyun's ex-boyfriend, Kibum, comes to visit the Kim-Nam household. Although Woohyun is thrilled at the visit, Sunggyu, not so much.





	The Key To Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually wrote this before what happened in December 18, 2017. To be honest, I was such a mess that I didn't write for many weeks. I hesitate adding Jonghyun to many of my fics now and I'm still somewhat grieving for him, but I'm healing. I'm never going to forget him for as long as I live.

Kim Sunggyu, composer and music producer extraordinaire, loving and doting father to Kim Minji and Kim Jaehwan, sees himself as a fairly respectable and fair husband. He and his husband, Nam Woohyun, had been married for 10 years, had no marital problems left unsolved, and no hint of a divorce in the near and distant future.

He loved Woohyun very much. He loved him when they were in high school and were just friends. He loved him in college when he finally confessed and they started dating. And he still loved him now that they have been blessed with fine careers, two beautiful children, and a stable household.

So, why did he feel like his perfect life was coming to an end?

In front of him, his cute husband tilted his head to the side, his pretty brown eyes confused at Sunggyu’s sudden frozen panic state.

“Jagiya?” he prodded with a small tap on his arm. “Is it okay?”

Sunggyu swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to answer the younger’s question, but his voice was stuck and refused to come out.

What could he say? How exactly was he supposed to react when his husband just told him that his ex-boyfriend from college was coming over to their house?!

Okay, granted Sunggyu didn’t exactly say “yes” to Woohyun’s request yet. He had been caught off-guard when the younger had come into the kitchen earlier to ask him a question “Is it okay if Kibum visits this Saturday? He wants to meet the kids” was not what he was expecting.

And Sunggyu really wasn’t sure how to react to this. Kibum was a nice ex of Woohyun’s, they were practically best friends and had remained in contact over the years (which Sunggyu was fine with since Kibum left for New York as soon as he graduated). In fact, he was Woohyun’s only ex, whereas Sunggyu had dated two guys in high school (Jongwan and Yongguk) and one guy in college (Heechul), so it wasn’t like he had much competition when it came to his younger husband. Woohyun had been in love with him since high school so there was no competition at all. In the end, Woohyun had chosen him and no one else.

So, why did he feel so threatened?!

Sunggyu was contemplating the question for such a long time that eventually, Woohyun just pouted and sighed in disappointment.

“Alright, I get it, I’ll tell him no,” he stated, forlornly before turning around to head back into the living room, probably to call Kibum.

And that finally snapped Sunggyu out of his daze. Now, he should be happy that Woohyun came to that conclusion all on his own, but there was still this nagging feeling tugging at his heart. And he knew it was because he really didn’t like that look of disappointment on Woohyun’s face. His Woohyun must always be smiling and happy, the way he was earlier when he excitedly asked Sunggyu that question.

And even if it pained him, he called his husband back.

Woohyun turned around, hope twinkling in his eyes. Sunggyu wondered why he even bothered thinking about saying “no” when he knew that he was weak when it came to the younger.

“It’s okay,” he stated, smiling as he pulled Woohyun in his arms. “It would be… nice… to see him.”

Not really, but Sunggyu wouldn’t say that.

As if he had been given the world, Woohyun’s pout disappeared and his mouth quirked into the biggest smile that reached his cute little ears.

“Really?” he inquired, his cute snaggletooth showing itself in between those pink lips.

Sunggyu nodded in resignation, forcing a smile in return. “Yes. And I promise to behave.”

His husband’s cheer of happiness and the sweet peck planted on his lips was worth it.

 

* * *

 

The week flew by, too fast for Sunggyu’s liking. Before he knew it, it was Saturday, the day of Kibum’s visit. Woohyun had woken up early and spent the entire morning, cooking. At first, Sunggyu watched his younger husband flit about the kitchen while he sat on the kitchen table, nursing a mug of coffee and watching him.

Woohyun in the kitchen was just like Sunggyu in the music studio: focused and passionate. The latter loved watching him as he sliced, diced, stirred, sautéed, and whatever else it was that Woohyun did. It was sexy as hell.

Sunggyu continued to drool over his husband all morning until the kids woke up.

Minji, first, padded into the kitchen, sleepily rubbing her eyes before curling up on Sunggyu’s lap. After a swift kiss on her forehead, Woohyun laid a plate of pancakes and a glass of milk in front of her.

“Eat up, baby, so you can get dressed and ready for when Uncle Key gets here,” he said, before turning back to his cooking.

Sunggyu looked up in confusion at that as Minji slid out of his lap to sit on a chair of her own. “Uncle Key?” he asked. “He kept that old nickname?”

“Oh yeah, that’s his designer name now.” Woohyun laughed. “Apparently he wanted his designs to be the ‘key’ to higher fashion. He’s so weird,” he said, fondly.

Sunggyu pouted. Normally, that fond tone was reserved only for him and their kids.

“Jagiya, do you mind checking on Jaehwan? He should be awake now.”

Ever the dutiful husband, Sunggyu simply nodded and headed upstairs to the baby’s room.

In his crib, Jaehwan was sitting up, rubbing his eyes with his tiny little fists.

It was the cutest thing ever!

He gave the baby some time to notice him and when he finally did, the little one broke into a huge smile and held out his arms.

“Da!” he squealed.

“Hey, buddy!” Sunggyu picked him up and showered him with kisses all over his face. His baby was just so cute!

He brought Jaehwan downstairs, plopping him in his high chair. Without missing a beat, Woohyun placed a bowl of oatmeal and a baby spoon on the tray in front of Jaehwan and kissed his forehead.

“Good morning, handsome,” he cooed before going back to cooking.

Weekends have always been Sunggyu’s favorite days of the week. They were the only days he got to really sit down and observe his family without the morning rush of getting to school or work. He could watch Minji enjoy munching on her pancakes as she babbled on about random things. He could chuckle at the mess Jaehwan was making as he was still trying to get the hang of eating by himself. And he could shamelessly admire Woohyun’s sexy form as he bustled about.

This was his family.

He was one damn lucky bastard.

 

* * *

 

The moment that Sunggyu dreaded all day finally arrived with the ringing of the doorbell.

Woohyun greeted his friend and ex-boyfriend with an enthusiastic, “Kibum!” and a tight hug. Sunggyu’s eye twitched when Kibum kissed his husband’s cheek.

The two kids toddled over, excited to meet a new person.

“This pretty princess is Minji. And the handsome prince is Jaehwan.”

“Hyun, they’re adorable! Hi! I’m your Uncle Key!”

“Uncle Key, you’re so pretty!” squealed Minji.

“Really? That’s so sweet of you! We’re both pretty then! Who’s prettier though? Me or your Daddy?”

Sunggyu’s other eye twitched.

“You, of course!”

His heart sank.

“But, Daddy is handsome!”

His heart soared.

Kibum laughed. “Is that so? Hyun, your little girl knows how to flatter people. She’s definitely yours!”

Finally, the younger turned to him. “Sunggyu-hyung! It’s great to see you! You look good for your age!” he teased.

Sunggyu forced a strained smile and held out his hand. “Hi, Kibum-shii-.”

“Don’t be so formal! Just call me Kibum! Or Key! Come here!”

And to the older’s shock, his husband’s ex-boyfriend wrapped him in a tight hug and slapped his back.

Woohyun laughed. “This is so fun! It’s just like college! Kibum, I made lunch. Let’s all go eat, I’m sure you’re famished!”

“A little. I went straight from the airport to the hotel then to here. And I miss your cooking!”

They all sat at the table filled with Woohyun’s homemade dishes.

“Aww, Hyun, you remember my favorites!”

“Of course! Dig in!”

They all said their “thanks” and began the feast. Every now and then, Minji would ask questions about Japan, which Kibum answered diligently and in ways the little girl would understand. He used a soft tone and always with a smile.

He was very… motherly, if Sunggyu would pick a word to describe how Kibum interacted with the kids. It was the same way Woohyun acted.

Okay, Sunggyu knew that his feelings of jealousy were ridiculous. Woohyun was his husband now. He and Kibum were over a long time ago. If Kibum hadn’t broken up with Woohyun, he never would have realized his own feelings for the younger and pursued him. So if anything, he owed Kibum.

“You haven’t changed much, Woohyunnie,” Kibum was saying. “But your cooking, it’s gotten so much better! You should have your own restaurant!”

Woohyun blushed at the compliment. “Thanks. Well, that’s the future plan. But, the kids are still really small, so they need more attention. Maybe when Jaehwan starts grade school.”

Kibum nodded and turned to Sunggyu. “How about you, hyung? How are things? Heard you’re a top-notch composer now! I remember when you used to spend all your free time in the music room!”

Sunggyu raised his brows in surprise. “How did you know that?”

Kibum took a bite of food, chewed, and swallowed before answering. “I used to drop Woohyun off at the music building before heading to class.”

“Oh… right… Um… things are great! I love my job and it’s pretty flexible in case I need to be home with the kids.”

“Sunggyu has written songs for Lovelyz, Tasty, and… what’s that new band that just debuted a few months ago?”

“Golden Child.”

Kibum chuckled. “These band names are becoming more and more… unique.”

Woohyun laughed. “Did you just say unique? I expected something more savage than that. Where’s your sass, Kim?”

“Not in front of the children, Nam,” the latter replied, smirking.

“Uncle Key is a Kim too?” Minji piped. “Are we related?”

Kibum ruffled her hair, fondly. “Who knows? Maybe I’m actually a distant relative, eh?”

He poked her nose and the little girl squealed in delight.

Meanwhile, Sunggyu picked at his food as the conversation continued to flow.

When lunch was finished, Kibum offered to do the dishes with Woohyun, so Sunggyu took the kids to the living room to play. From the kitchen, he could hear the two’s rambunctious laughter as they reminisced college and teased each other.

“Daddy?”

He looked down at Minji who was handing him a plastic cup with a bright smile. “I like Uncle Key. He’s funny and pretty. Like Appa.”

Sunggyu smiled. “Who’s prettier?”

“Appa, of course!”

He grinned. “What if you get to pick a Daddy between us?”

“I’d still pick you, silly! That’s why Uncle Key is an uncle!”

That warmed Sunggyu’s heart and be brought his daughter into a hug. “Ahhh, my precious princess. You always know how to make Daddy feel better.” He ruffled her hair. “Play with Jaehwan. I’m just going to check on your Appa and Uncle Key.”

“Okay!”

Sunggyu placed his son in front of the pink, plastic table so he could play tea party with his daughter before heading for the kitchen.

“You know, Hyun, I’m very impressed with how your life turned out.”

Sunggyu paused at the doorway of the kitchen.

Now, he knew that eavesdropping was wrong and it always brought its fair share of misunderstandings. He had watched enough dramas with Myungsoo and Sungyeol to know that. But, he just couldn’t help his curiosity.

Woohyun chuckled. “Really? Well, how about you? One of Asia’s top rising designers? Your designs are all the rage in Japan! You were featured in Elle Korea a month ago!”

A laugh in response from Kibum. “Yeah, it wasn’t without blood, sweat, and tears!” A sigh. “Though sometimes, it gets pretty tough. The industry is harder than I imagined. A lot of competition no matter where you go. I got lucky in Japan! Sometimes, I wonder what my life would be like if I had chosen a less hectic career and settled down with a husband and kids… like you!”

“Hey, it’s still your dream. And you achieved it! That’s something to be proud of you!”

“Yeah, that's true…. Hey, imagine if I never dumped you. You’d be married to a famous designer by now!”

That statement was meant to be a joke, Sunggyu knew that. But, it didn’t stop the strange churning in his stomach.

 

* * *

 

The composer later found himself in the small space of their downstairs bathroom, splashing his face with cold water.

He didn’t know he felt this way. He trusted his husband. He knew Woohyun loved him and had no regrets marrying him.

But, it never left his mind that for so long, he had been blind to his own feelings for Woohyun, all throughout high school and then college.

If he hadn’t felt the bouts of jealousy when Woohyun spent most of his time with Kibum when the two had been dating, would he have even realized his feelings? Would he be married to his ex-boyfriend Heechul now? He remembered telling Woohyun oh-so-long ago that Heechul might have been the one. Oh, how wrong he was!

“Gyu?”

There was a faint knocking on the door and Sunggyu shook his head to get his bearings together.

“Jagiya, you okay in there?”

He opened the door to a worried-looking Woohyun. “You weren’t in the living room. Minji said you went to the bathroom but that was ten minutes ago. Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Ahhh, his wonderful husband. Always thinking about him and his well-being. Nothing got past him.

“It’s nothing,” he replied.

Woohyun narrowed his eyes. “Something’s bothering you. Don’t lie to me, Kim Sunggyu.”

Now the older just felt sheepish. “It’s nothing, really. It’s just… I feel a little insecure, I guess,” he admitted.

Woohyun furrowed his eyebrows. “Insecure? Why?” His eyes widened. “Because of Kibum? Why?”

Taking Woohyun’s hands, Sunggyu pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door before wrapping his arms around him.

“I don’t know… I guess… because while I was looking at other people and not noticing my feelings for you, he got to have you first. He was your first kiss… first sex… everything I should have been if I wasn’t such an idiot.”

At first, his husband was silent but Sunggyu was content to just hug him, even in the cramped bathroom. Then, the younger chuckled.

“Aww, you’re so cute when you’re jealous, jagiya.” He pulled back from the older’s hold to look at him with a warm fond smile. “Kibum is just a friend, a very good friend. You have nothing to worry about.”

Sunggyu sighed, a little ashamed. “I know.”

Woohyun placed his hands on both of his husband’s cheeks. “You wanna know something?”

“What?”

Woohyun grinned. “Kibum may have been my first boyfriend but you… You are my first love and my forever love.”

He finished his declaration off with a sweet peck to Sunggyu’s nose.

The older swooned and brought him closer. “Forever love, huh? I like that sound of that.”

He leaned in and pressed his lips to his husband’s, who responded with enthusiasm. It was amazing how Woohyun’s kisses could soothe his worries and make his anxieties disappear.

Before he knew it, his hands were wandering underneath Woohyun’s shirt as he pushed the younger against the sink, their kisses getting hotter and more passionate.

However, the younger began to pull back. Sunggyu whined from the loss of those plump lips so he attacked his husband’s slender neck instead.

“Gyu, not now,” Woohyun groaned, pushing at his chest. “We have a visitor.”

Sunggyu whined again and pouted in disappointment.

His husband chuckled at his face before pecking his lips and then whispering in his ear, “Tonight, okay?”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Okay.” Sunggyu pursed his lips. “One more?”

Woohyun laughed and pecked him quickly before straightening out his clothes.

When they were both presentable again, they returned, hand-in-hand, to the living room, where Kibum was playing with the children.

Minji squealed when she saw them and bounded over, holding out a pretty blue-green dress with puffy sleeves, sparkles, and a giant ribbon around the waist.

“Look at what Uncle Kibum got me!” she announced, excitedly. “Isn’t it pretty? Can I try it on, pleeeeeeease?”

“Wow, Kibum, this is… wow…” Woohyun could only say, his mouth falling open at the glamorous looking gown. “You didn’t have to… this looks expensive!”

But, Kibum just shook his head and smiled. “It’s for her. I made it.” He stood up from his seat on the couch where he had been cuddling with Jaehwan. “Actually, I have another reason for coming back to Korea.”

The couple gave him curious looks as he grinned before lifting his left hand and pointing at his ring finger… which had a ring with a sapphire gemstone at the center.

“I’m engaged!” he announced, smile wide and toothy. “And I was hoping… that Minji would be one of my flower girls?”

“Flower girl?!” Minji squealed, excitedly. “I’ve never been one before! Yoona was a flower girl for her aunt’s wedding once! Do I get to do it now?”

Kibum chuckled. “If your Appa and Daddy say yes, you get to wear that pretty dress and be my flower girl!” He turned to the couple. “So… can she?”

“You’re engaged?!” Woohyun shrieked before bounding over to wrap the other in a hug. “You’re engaged! I didn’t even know you were dating someone!”

Laughing shyly, Kibum nodded as they broke apart. “Yeah, I met him in Japan. He’s Korean too, but he speaks Japanese really well. His name is Kim Jonghyun, he’s a radio DJ. He interviewed me once and… well… we hit it off… we’ve been dating for two years and he asked me to marry him just last month. So, that’s why I’m back in Korea. So I can start preparing for our wedding.” He smiled, dreamily. “He makes me really happy.”

Woohyun was close to tears but his happiness for his friend was evident. “I’m so glad. Oh, Kibum, you deserve this so much!”

“Thanks, Hyun.”

“Congratulations, Kibum,” Sunggyu finally said, stepping up next to Woohyun and holding his hand out to the designer. “We’re very happy for you.”

 “Thank you, Sunggyu-hyung.” Kibum continued to smile. “So, can Minji be my flower girl?”

“Oh, of course! Yes!” Woohyun answered, before turning to the excited little girl next to them. She was vibrating in anticipation. “Minji-ah, thank your uncle for the honor!”

Minji bounded up to Key and hugged him around the waist, careful of the dress. “Thank you, Uncle Key! I’ll be the best flower girl, ever!”

“I’m sure you will, Minji-ah! You’ll be the prettiest! Now, why don’t you go try on the dress? Let’s see how it looks and if it needs any fixing.”

Excitedly, Minji bounded up the stairs, followed by Woohyun so he could help her.

Now, left alone with Kibum and Jaehwan (who was busy watching the cartoon playing on the T.V. to notice anything), Sunggyu awkwardly cleared his throat.

“I’m really happy for you,” he managed, very sincerely. “Truly.”

Kibum smiled. “Thank you, hyung. And thank you, as well, for taking care of our Woohyunnie. He’s… He’s a special one, you know.”

Without realizing it, Sunggyu returned the smile at the thought of his husband. “Yes… he is. And this guy… Jonghyun?”

Kibum nodded.

“I’m sure he will make you very happy.”

“I know he will. He loves me… and I love him.”

Sunggyu reached out to pat Kibum’s shoulder. “If you ever need marriage advice, you got us.” He looked pointedly at Jaehwan. “You can practice on our kids, if you want.”

At that, Kibum blushed but maintained his happy smile. “Thank you. I’m just… I’m so happy.”

And he really did look that way, Sunggyu observed. There were sparkles in his eyes and his overall aura was vibrating with joy. He was practically glowing.

And no matter how he felt earlier, Sunggyu was sincerely very happy for the designer.

“Minji is ready!” squealed the familiar voice of a precious little girl.

Sunggyu’s daughter bounded into the living room in her designer flower girl dress, twirling in glee like the princess she was. Behind her, he caught the eye of his amused husband, how content he looked as he watched their daughter twirl and their son (after jumping down from the couch) follow her lead.

His family was his pride and joy.

He hoped Kibum would find it with Jonghyun.

 

* * *

 

That evening, when Woohyun entered their bedroom after putting a fussy Jaehwan to bed, Sunggyu attacked him with kisses.

Laughing, his younger husband accepted them all, loving the attention he was getting.

“You should be jealous more often,” Woohyun purred as Sunggyu pressed wet kisses onto his neck. “You get more clingy. I like it when you’re clingy.”

Without a word, Sunggyu hoisted him up into his arms, wrapping the strong legs around his waist, before bringing him over to the bed and laying him down, gently.

For a few moments, he ran his eyes all over his husband’s face, memorizing each detail, even though he knew he could draw the beautiful features with his eyes closed (metaphorically, of course; Sunggyu couldn’t draw). He loved the small cute eyes that could rival his own; the sharp nose; the plump lips; the little snaggletooth that showed when he smiled.

Even in his 30’s, Woohyun was still absolutely handsome. And Sunggyu was still so very much in love with him.

Woohyun fondly ran his hands through the strands of Sunggyu’s hair. “What are you thinking, jagiya?”

“About how much I love you,” he answered without hesitation. “And how lucky I am.” He pecked his nose. “You’re my forever love too.”

Woohyun chuckled. “Is that so?”

Sunggyu nodded and nuzzled his neck, affectionately.

“Then show me.”

So, thus, Sunggyu spent the entire night showing him exactly that. After all, he was weak to Nam Woohyun.

Always had been. Always will be.


End file.
